


佞臣

by Cecilia_Riddle



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Riddle/pseuds/Cecilia_Riddle





	佞臣

琼林宴上，时年二十六的新科状元容齐，遇上了一十七岁，不学无术的太子石佩佩，他知道自己飞黄腾达的机会来了。

一般新科状元是要去翰林院蹲几年，然后入六部，熬几十年，把前面资历老的前辈熬死，然后入阁，再熬死前面的，最后成为首辅，万人之上一人之下。  
期间运气好的话，熬个四五十年，就能完成这个宏伟目标，但是，运气不好的话……  
但是容齐没有时间去赌自己运气好不好，因为他是个坤泽，不努力就要嫁人生孩子的坤泽。  
虽然没有坤泽必须回家生孩子的规定，但是坤泽入朝为官还是少数，容齐更是本朝第一个进入前三甲的坤泽。  
更何况他有一个不是继母胜似继母的亲娘，天天催婚，一言不合就掐脖子逼他嫁人，前路多艰难啊！  
所以他给自己安排了一条新的道路：成为一个权臣，成为一个佞臣，一人之下万人之上！  
而能让他成为一个佞臣的人，就是这个啃鸡腿，吃得满嘴满手油的小太子！

石佩佩特地吃得豪放，气死那帮无聊的书生！  
他曾经被寄养在民间，染了一身市井气，就是烦跟着文人叽叽歪歪，他也不喜欢母后给他找的文官家的小姐。  
这个时候，他看到了正看向他的新科状元容齐——容齐的相貌杀伤力还是很大的，听说，是个坤泽来着，石佩佩眯起眼睛看了看，对他招招手。  
太子宣了新科状元，老皇帝还是挺开心的，毕竟他就这么一根独苗苗，还不学无术，要是能对文人感兴趣，他就给容齐封爵！

容齐毕恭毕敬，上去给石佩佩行礼，石佩佩看着美人的仪态，又招招手，让他凑近些。  
容齐凑了过去，太子又让他再近点，容齐心里问候了皇后娘娘几句，面上还是恭顺地凑过去。  
“你叫什么名字？”石佩佩欣赏着容齐的脸，容齐恭恭敬敬回话了，石佩佩还追问“容齐？哪两个字？”  
乐的老皇帝恨不得拍大腿，他这个儿子，可是连以前姓丁的太傅，都嫌人家姓氏麻烦，至今自己的名字都是靠印章，而不是手写！今天他居然主动问新科状元的名字怎么写！？

“回殿下，有容乃大的容，修身齐家的齐。”容齐答得中规中矩，石佩佩却想歪了。  
奶大不大他隔着衣服一眼能看出来，这个小状元明明是个平胸，不知道是不是肏大了肚子后，奶就能大起来。  
这男子女子不同，即使出乳，那奶也是小小的一个包，还会涨的疼，待奶水吸出来才会好，胸口也恢复了平坦。  
石佩佩的全部文学素养，都是看风月话本得来的，正经的一概不会，现在盯着容齐，满脑子都是他大着肚子，怀里还抱着一个正在吃奶的孩子，被孩子吸乳吸到浑身发颤的样子。

“写给本宫看。”石佩佩伸出手来，示意容齐写在他手上，容齐虽然莫名其妙，还是用手指写在石佩佩掌心。  
石佩佩手心觉着酥酥麻麻的，想着这名字起的真好。  
“容”是一个“穴”里面藏着张小嘴儿。  
“齊”长得多像个被掰开了双腿，捅开了小穴，被人插的坤泽。  
容齐写完，就被石佩佩擒住了那根手指，石佩佩对皇帝说“父皇，之前的阁老不是气晕了么？换他给儿臣说书吧？”  
容齐被握着手指，有些愕然又窃喜，这么快就能搭上太子，离他飞黄腾达不远了。  
皇帝丝毫没觉得儿子把先生当做说书的有什么不对，当即同意了容齐搬进东宫。

“本宫是不是不学无术的蠢才？”第一天上课，石佩佩看了没两句，就撂下书本，让容齐给自己揉肩。  
容齐自然不能说自己的靠山不好，他情真意切道“臣，窃以为，殿下正是因为聪慧过人，不同凡响，这才读不下去这些凡夫俗子的经书。”  
石佩佩明显愣了一下，突然问“你是父皇赐给我的？来伺候我的？”  
容齐心想：这小兔崽子又在作什么妖？怎么装失忆呢？  
但是容齐作为佞臣的基本素养就是，怎么说都要让殿下开心，即使心里骂他，表面上也不能把骂石佩佩煞笔的心理活动表现出来。  
在表了一通忠心后，容齐发现石佩佩看他的神情有点古怪，正在想莫不是这小混蛋不喜欢听好话？  
“你过来一下。”石佩佩招招手，容齐凑了过去，石佩佩伸手把容齐拽到自己腿上，强硬地让他坐到自己怀里，撩开他的头发，灼热的呼吸喷在容齐后颈，凑在容齐后颈的孕痣上舔了一口。  
容齐心里咯噔一下，太子殿下这是要潜他啊！  
但是能成为太子的坤泽，得到他的宠幸，那也是作为奸佞的一大优势啊！再说了那么一个小屁孩，要是让他沉溺在自己的身体上，那以后岂不是可以牵着他的鼻子走？  
容齐心一横，微微垂下头，露出修长的脖颈，温顺地示意，石佩佩可以对自己做任何事。

坤泽的孕痣颜色鲜艳，形状圆润，代表着他生育能力强，容齐的孕痣，一看就欠操！  
“容师父的心意，本太子明白了。”石佩佩克制地亲了亲容齐的后颈，手却直接探进了容齐的衣服里，隔着亵衣玩弄着容齐的私密部位。  
容齐有点懵逼，他怎么着了，心意就被明白了？明白什么了？他怎么不明白？  
但是容齐一直没被乾元把玩过的身体，一被蹂躏，就开始酸软，坐在石佩佩腿上，不由自主地晃动着腰肢，被石佩佩拉着亲吻，最后竟然在石佩佩腿上被摸射了。

石佩佩搂着泄身后，闭着眼睛喘息的容齐，对着孕痣下埋藏的坤泽腺体咬了下去，容齐呜咽着，性器流出余精，紧抓着石佩佩的手臂，到达了第二次高潮。  
“容师父，你不耐操怎么办？”石佩佩满足地亲吻自己第一个坤泽，嗅着他性腺释放的信香，把他推到书桌上，在他腰腹间拱来拱去。  
容齐被这小混蛋厮磨得难耐，用腿环住石佩佩的腰，想着干脆把身子给他算了，石佩佩却只对他流的满裤子的淫水感兴趣“容师父，难怪你有文化，你的信香都是墨水味儿。”他揉搓着容齐前面后面湿成一片的裤裆“一肚子墨水，都流出来了。”  
容齐这下不只是眼尾红了，连整个人都和烧着了一样，恨不得一脚踹飞这个小兔崽子！  
可是他是想做一个佞臣，而不是反贼，佞臣就该学会拍马屁抱大腿，太子殿下调戏他就调戏呗，反正他需要一个乾元，就当未来最尊贵的乾元的龙根，是角先生好了。

容齐湿着裤裆，被轿撵抬出东宫，虽然身上粘腻，整个人却意气风发，他走上了佞臣的第一步，还是一大步，他和太子殿下发生了权色交易！  
历代佞臣都没有自己这么拼！  
老皇帝一听儿子居然变得如此尊师重教，肯定是新科状元会教！立刻赏了容齐一堆金银珠宝绫罗绸缎，好像他是全国的希望，让石佩佩不成为一个昏君，未来不和周幽王（烽火台戏诸侯那位），东昏侯（为了哄女人开心各种作死那位）并列史书，就全靠容大人了！  
容齐神情复杂地抱着一匹料子，石佩佩派人送来的，并让内侍传话：这料子柔软透气，薄如蝉翼，用来做亵裤最合适不过了。  
容齐再次问候皇后娘娘全家，这料子和没穿有什么区别？石佩佩那个小崽子，居然让自己穿这玩意？他知不知羞哒？  
不穿！坚决不穿！

后来被石佩佩那小崽子磨得受不了，容齐穿着新制的亵裤，被看得眼热的太子殿下操了个爽。  
石佩佩直接在又薄又透的亵裤上撕了个口子，粗长的一根插了进去，捅得容齐淫水直流，带着墨香的淫水被抽插拍打成细腻的沫，又被轻薄的亵裤吸收，整个下身粘腻不堪，连外袍都糟了殃。

一开始石佩佩和容齐是站干，容齐扶着桌沿承受着身后的撞击，他感觉自己是坐到了根烧火棍上，就像西域烤全羊一样，要被这棍子穿腹而过，捅进胃里，再穿过喉咙，架在火上灼烧。  
“容师父，你觉得本太子这肏你的巨物怎么样？”石佩佩在容齐体内，一撞就会引得肠肉收缩的部位狠狠研磨，容齐的小腹和大腿根爽得一直在抽搐，眼睛都被极致的快感逼出水雾来，他张着嘴喘息，根本无法思考石佩佩话含着多大的炫耀意味。  
“臣……窃……以为……唔……不！殿下……殿下……太深了……哦……”容齐能清晰地感觉到，他身体里埋着的那一根，上面的经络都因为舒爽而喷张，盘龙柱一样，搔过他的肉壁，让容齐一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“你以为什么？”石佩佩埋头苦干了一会，把整个肉道通开，才塞进去四分之三，意犹未尽地继续往里拱，可是坤泽孕腔经不起蛮横，顶的容齐一脸痛苦，石佩佩的鸡巴也没破开孕腔那个紧致的小口。  
容齐已经被撑得受不住了，却也不是完全的疼，涨痛占绝大多数，毕竟他这是……初日？但是后面的满足，和性器的亢奋不是假的，他舒爽得不停流水，也方便了石佩佩能在湿滑的穴里抽插，来去自如。  
容齐的神思居然还有兴致吐槽：小兔崽子，白日宣淫，还是肏你的太子少傅？师道尊严都被你插没了！  
容齐盯着书房墙边挂的佩剑，心想自己是继续当个被这大得要命的东西插到快死了的佞臣，还是干脆砍了石佩佩做个反贼？

“放松，你是要夹死本太子来谋逆么？”石佩佩用指腹捻弄着容齐的乳头，胯下驴玩意儿放缓了攻势，九浅一深地慢慢厮磨，诱哄着被肏怕了的孕腔口能主动张嘴吮吸他的龟头。  
容齐用力一收缩肠道：夹死你个不要脸的！明明是你想谋杀亲师！企图用你那凶器捅死我！还敢倒打一耙？！  
石佩佩呻吟一声，容齐这一夹，都要把他的魂儿夹飞了“容师父，给本太子的胯下之物评个等级吧。”  
他在容齐脖颈间吮吸，撒娇着亲吻，手也不老实地向下探，在容齐会阴上来去溜达，一会撸一把容齐勃起的阳物，一会戳一下被撑到极致的穴口，插着自己东西，被撑到几乎成为自己性器上第二层包皮的穴口哪里经受得住这种刺激？  
容齐只觉得脑中一片空白，白得耀眼，空得让人不安，他在情欲中挣扎，浮浮沉沉间紧抓着桌子，剩下的交给背后正在肏他的石佩佩。  
石佩佩突然感觉一股温热滑腻的水流浇在他龟头上，久攻不下的孕腔口，微微张开了些，流出来淫水，石佩佩趁机逆流而上，插进了软乎乎的孕腔。  
两个人都呻吟起来，容齐爽得连桌沿都抓不稳了，偏生这个小兔崽子还不肯消停，坚持要问“容师父，给我这胯下之物评个等级呀！”他拥抱着容齐，上半身温情，下半身凶猛。  
容齐此刻爽得哪里还说的出话来？嗯嗯啊啊半天也没完整地吐出一个字。石佩佩坏心眼地停下来等他，硕大的龟头插在孕腔口上，不进不退，撑开那个眼儿，让淫水直流“容师父再不回答，这一肚子墨水就要流干了。”  
“唔……臣……窃……以为……殿下……胯下之物……举世无双……再……没有比殿下……唔……”容齐磕磕绊绊地吹石佩佩，石佩佩不等他说完就猛地插了进去，把容齐肏懵了，他擒住容齐的腰快速抽插，一次拔出半根再整根肏进去，卵蛋拍在容齐会阴上，发出啪啪啪的声音。  
“那是，本太子的胯下之人，自然举世无双，本朝第一个坤泽状元，年轻有为的太子少傅，满满一肚子墨水。”石佩佩一边咬容齐的耳垂一边逗他，趁着容齐因为“少傅被太子肏”而感到羞耻失神，一鼓作气肏进他的孕腔，在他腔内成结，卡在里面射精。

容齐作为一个二十六岁的成熟男人，自制力比石佩佩这个少年人要好，石佩佩发觉容齐还没射，身为乾元的自尊心受到了打击，决定非要把他插到求饶为止。  
石佩佩把乾元结消退的性器猛地抽出来，让淫水和精水汩汩流出来，把容齐和他的袍子污得一塌糊涂，让容齐面对着他坐在自己胯上。  
好在他还记着几分尊师重道，没让容齐的腰撞在硬木的桌子上，而是自己背靠着桌子，跨坐在椅子上，容齐背靠着椅背，坐在他身上。  
这个姿势石佩佩进的不如刚才后入深，但是难在角度刁钻，石佩佩的性器本来就粗大，龟头圆润上翘，一旦入坤泽身体，就把容齐钉在性器上很难挣脱，这是乾元的本能，方便让坤泽受孕。  
这个体位，更是让他重重擦过容齐的淫肉，一下顶的比一下重，容齐的腿几乎环不住石佩佩的腰，扭着屁股想逃开，却把石佩佩的性器吞得更深，像是主动求肏一样。

乾元第一次都容易把持不住，第二次就长久了，石佩佩把容齐插到射了两次，从椅子上做到榻上，最终容齐含着一孕腔的精水，疲惫地睡着了，石佩佩也累的不行，吩咐内侍传话给容齐府上“少傅讲学勤恳，决议彻夜教授本太子知识，先宿在东宫了。”  
内侍是中庸，但能闻见浓郁的信香，心中惊骇：完了完了，太子居然强暴了少傅！大家就说嘛，太子殿下怎么迷途知返了，原来是把这等龌龊心思放在少傅身上了！？这国将不固了！  
但是内侍不敢说，只能去状元府去通知容大人夜宿东宫。

皇后问石佩佩，给他安排个教导房中术的宫人怎么样，或者他看上哪个，直接收进房里就好。  
石佩佩还在想着容齐，半天没回过神来，皇后叫了他几句，他才开口“父皇已经安排了人，我用着还行。”  
皇后虽然莫名其妙地想：皇帝什么时候开始和我抢活干了？管儿子床上了？  
但是还是很高兴儿子通了人事，知道要插坤泽了。

容齐和石佩佩的关系，是在石佩佩登基，国丧期过去了才暴露的。  
老皇帝给儿子找了个靠谱的少傅，还有安排了一些忠臣良将后，就撒手了，石佩佩就这么接了帝位。  
国丧过去，新帝改广纳后宫了，但是石佩佩一个没要，这就很耐人寻味了。石佩佩血气方刚，一个乾元怎么可能不想肏坤泽呢？  
在有心人探访下，容齐经常夜宿东宫的事被捅了出来，容齐一个二十多的坤泽，没有嫁人也是个怪现象，两件事这么一合计，顿时明白了这俩人搞一起了。  
毕竟石佩佩是一国之君，原本是他师父的容齐，自然成了佞幸，被各种讨伐。  
连坊间都多了关于容齐的曲子，说他怎么勾引石佩佩，在床上怎么把石佩佩迷的神魂颠倒，还有各种高难度的春宫戏，什么御花园里，太液池边，简直是在哪都能干起来。

可怜容齐一个正经的读书人，并不知道这些乱七八糟的，兢兢业业替石佩佩批奏章，做着一个权臣加佞臣，拿一份少傅的薪奉，干着皇帝加嫔妃的活。不仅陪吃陪喝陪睡，还得替石佩佩干活，哪儿说理去呢？  
石佩佩悠哉悠哉地进屋，看见容齐坐累了，站起来半趴在桌案上扭屁股活动一下，刚听了春宫戏的淫词艳曲，曲里面的容齐怎么扭着屁股榨取他的精水，怎么用灵巧的舌舔舐自己的肉棍……  
石佩佩的邪火当即就上来了，非要拉着容齐去御花园荡秋千，学着曲词里面的艳情戏来。  
容齐被搂住腰，石佩佩趴在他背上撒娇，容齐心里一万个拒绝，上次这狗东西拉着自己去御花园，回来几天连硬木的椅子都坐不下。  
但是容齐知道，这段时间有人弹劾自己，为了和皇帝搞好关系，顺便进谗言，他还是答应了去“荡秋千”。

石佩佩坐在秋千上，掀开袍子晾着大鸟，拍拍自己大腿“来，容师父，你的专座。”  
容齐也没矫情，直接撸了两把石佩佩的鸡巴，面对着他跨坐下，夹着石佩佩的腰，握着粗壮的一根就在自己下身研磨。  
容齐的身体早就习惯了石佩佩，而且他信期将至，撩拨几下就能肏进去了。石佩佩也混账，没等他坐稳，就一蹬腿，让秋千荡了起来，肉棍直直完全肏进容齐穴里，容齐搂紧了石佩佩，石佩佩的卵蛋拍在会阴上，随着秋千地起伏，抽插出水渍黏连和肉体相拍的声音。

“容师父，他们让朕广纳后宫，不许再肏你了。”石佩佩舔舐着容齐的后耳，硬挺在容齐穴里进进出出，容齐的孕腔吮吸着他的龟头，试图锁住他的冠沟，让他在自己腔内成结射精。  
容齐一听，那怎么行？一旦被隔离了皇帝身边，自己还怎么做一个佞幸？还让不让人进谗言了？  
“陛下……啊……好深啊……不行……太深了……臣……臣……窃以为……”容齐知道石佩佩最爱看自己什么样子，他半阖着眼睛，咬着嘴唇呻吟，石佩佩果然凑上去舔他的嘴唇，二人口舌厮磨了一会，石佩佩的抽插也开始变得温情缓慢，容齐逮着这个机会开始告状“他们分明是居心不良！某御史他身为言官，他贪污受贿！某阁老是颇有名望的宿儒，但是他和儿媳妇爬灰！某重臣他本人还可以，但是他侄子在祖籍那里强占良田，还逼死百姓！某将领纳了一个边塞小国的公主做小妾，给那个国偷运铁器……”  
在扳倒敌人之前，容齐做足了功课，把那些弹劾他的人，统统查了一遍，用的还是石佩佩的暗卫。  
他借暗卫的时候正骑在石佩佩胯上，上下动着腰，把这个昏君绞得飘飘欲仙，那被美色迷昏了头脑的昏君问都没问就借他了，只说让他肉偿。

看看那些“忠臣良将”，再看看自己，只拿一份薪奉，随叫随到，从来收不到贿赂，咬着嘴唇挨肏，明天还要早起批奏折的容大人辛酸地想：抱歉，我给奸佞这个群体丢人了。  
“陛下……陛下……他们是想离间我们……”容齐目光炯炯地看向石佩佩，满脸写着：臣之忠心，日月可鉴。  
石佩佩就喜欢看容齐吹枕头风，当即表示，该抓抓，该杀杀，现在最重要的就是让他肏爽了。  
容齐腹诽着这昏君就知道肏他，要不是自己这个奸佞在勤勤恳恳，早就亡国啦！

处理完那些跳脚要求罢免容齐的，石佩佩宣布封容齐为后，屁股还酸的容齐愣了，面对众臣的跪拜，还有些懵逼。  
等等！这好像和自己规划的人生不太一样啊！

之前容齐怕自己怀孕，生下身份尴尬的孩子，一直有服用避孕药，但是上次的药好像变得好喝了。  
既然“被迫”成了皇后，备孕就提上了日程，坤泽要想怀孕，跟玩儿似的，不出几个月，容齐就捧着肚子批奏章了。  
那昏君还伏在他胸前，一边摸着隆起的肚子，一边试图开奶吸出初乳来，一点都不体谅容齐还在处理公务。  
“父皇当年把你赐给我真好。”石佩佩舔着容齐的乳粒，用舌苔刺激着乳孔。  
“先皇把我赐给你做少傅可不是用来肏的。”容齐御笔朱批，干净利落地处理完一本奏章，敲了石佩佩脑门一下。  
“父皇把你赐给我，就是让我肏的啊？”石佩佩坐正了，一脸疑惑“那不然你第一次给我上课自称臣妾呢？”

“臣，窃以为……”  
“臣妾，以为……”

“石——佩——佩——”容齐脸色铁青，一副要宰了他的样子“你毁了我的理想！”  
“齐儿别生气啊！”虽然不知道发生了什么，但是石佩佩直觉很准，连忙求教“你的理想是什么？”  
“成为佞臣，一人之下万人之上。”容齐咬牙切齿地说。  
石佩佩拉起他的手，放在自己裤裆上“一人之下万人之上，你做到了呀。”


End file.
